


Public Indecency

by Sevargs



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevargs/pseuds/Sevargs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One too many hip thrusts on the dance floor and he couldn’t stand it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

Staring down at the front of his shirt, Kougaiji blotted the liquid out of the fabric. He couldn’t remember when exactly he’d spilled beer down the front of him, but it seemed he had—from the smell of it anyway. He supposed it made some sense with just how much he’d been moving—holding his drink out and rolling his body with the music to antagonize Genjo. Usually, he was a lot better about tipping his drink, but the music was especially lively tonight. Or, possibly someone else spilled it on him. Regardless, he was standing in the empty restroom, trying to ease the amber liquid out of white and having…some degree of success.

 

It had been a long time since they’d actually gone out and he found himself really enjoying the new music that had been filtered in—especially since it was the kind of music he could move his body like liquid to, getting Genjo about as pissed off as when they were alone and he did similar. In public, it was something entirely different though. It was somehow more powerful, because it made the blond man so frustrated that he’d chain smoke and nearly swallow his entire drink on a breath. Oh, Kougaiji knew that he would get it when they got home, but damned if it wasn’t worth the human’s anger.

 

He smirked down at the front of his shirt—even as if failed to get all the splotches out. Smugness began to seep in when he was off the dance floor and reflecting on that furious glint in Genjo’s eyes. It was charming in a bit of a twisted way. His anger was attractive. Perhaps it was the instinctive youkai part of him getting so much enjoyment out of the man’s more raw emotions. When he was having fits over the way Kougaiji moved—taunting him to look but not able to touch—it made the redhead unexplainably proud of himself.

 

He chuckled, pulling the fabric out to dab at it with more water and paper towel. Once it dried, it would likely not show too much and he could deal with that. That was the risk of dancing around with a beer in his hand. Though, he liked to think he did remarkably well holding that glass and getting as into it as he was. At one point, he’d even managed to parade around Genjo, and slip a hand around him, up his shirt and grind against him briefly before slipping out of his grasp. He thought the human was going to die and it just gave him the worst kind of jollies.

 

“Something funny?”

 

Kougaiji nearly jumped, somehow missing the sound of another body having entered the bathroom. Perhaps, subconsciously he’d noticed it, but didn’t realize who it was until the man was pressed chest against his back. The vibrations at his ear made him shudder slightly and his hands dropped to the sides of the sink—keeping him steady. He hadn’t been prepared for this sudden loss of personal space and bit a noise back from the hands that pulled his hips and brought him flush against the man’s pelvis.

 

He stared into the mirror, catching the familiar amethyst eyes, and turned a heated gaze on him. What in the world was Genjo doing? He swallowed down another grunt when a very recognizable stiffness was being rubbed against his backside. They were in public…there was no way… Genjo got frustrated and would attack him upon entering their home but he’d never…

 

“Because I think I prefer a different look on your face,” the blond’s voice whispered over his ear and made him grip the sink harder.

 

“Who…who are you and what have you done with Genjo?” He breathed sharply through his nose, trying to not be so acutely aware of the erection that was teasing him—taunting him at the moment. The human wasn’t even trying to hide it. He wasn’t even angry at this particular thing—this was alarming and…a bit…exciting?

 

“It’s not going to matter in a moment, you won’t need to think of much,” he answered, slipping a leg between the redhead’s and making him part his feet a bit. He could hear the man’s breathing change—and that was satisfying after the hour of hell Kougaiji had done on his restraint. One too many hip thrusts on the dance floor and he couldn’t stand it anymore. Once upon a time, it would have taken an act of god to get him aroused enough to want to even do it at home, now he was wrapping his hands around Kougaiji’s upper arms and forcibly pulling him from the sink and pushing him through the largest stall’s door. The lock slid across and sealed them in, so he could push the youkai up against the far wall.

 

“Gen…jo,” the youkai struggled to keep his voice smooth, turning his head after he’d been shoved face-forward against the wall. The blond bastard had resumed his position of grinding himself against him and it made the redhead bite his lip—palms flat against the wall. When the cool hands gripped his hips and really shoved them together, he really thought he was going to lose his composure. “We’re—”

 

“I didn’t tell you to talk,” the low voice nearly purred in the youkai’s ear and he silenced quickly, breath hitching. The music from the main room was still thumping through the walls and it only served to remind him of that display the little bastard had put on him—practically baiting him. Well, it worked. It worked well enough that he wasn’t leaving without exacting a little vengeance for this asshole making him uncontrollably aroused.

 

He was already fully aware that they were in a public place and as long as Kougaiji didn’t disobey his commands, they wouldn’t get caught in what he was about to do to the warm body against the wall. A firm grip on his hip with one hand, Sanzo pulled him back enough to snake the other hand around and mercilessly grab for his belt. He was in just the right state of mind to finagle his belt open without fumbling in the least. He just needed to get his pants open enough… Popping the button free with ease, he moved his mouth over a tapered ear, “unzip,” he demanded—knowing it would be easier for the youkai to assist that bit while he busied himself with pushing the waist of smaller man’s snug jeans down.

 

These devil hips were entirely to blame for this and he was only getting started—once they were home, he was going to make sure this little shit remembered to keep his goddamn hips to himself. Not that he would, but he’d remember it for a while.

 

Kougaiji complied, and that was in his better interest, sliding the zipper down so he could get his tight jeans down enough to do what Sanzo cornered him in the bathroom for. This was unbelievably daring for him, he knew it, but even he had his limits to what torture he could take. He was generally content to be the lazy lover, but when he put it in motion, it was more than a bit of effort exerted.

 

Sanzo let go of his hip, feeling his way up the youkai’s body until he was wrapping his arm around him, fingers grazing his neck and sliding up his jaw. The warm breath against his skin enticed him and he whispered in his ear. “Open your mouth.” He had to admit his pulse jumped again when the redhead complied and he slid two fingers over a hot wet tongue. “Suck,” he added, reveling in the immediate response. His fingers brushed against his tongue and stoked over sharp teeth, extracting a low rumble from the youkai’s throat. The anticipation was making the redhead’s mouth water and it worked very much in his benefit at the moment. Neither of them particularly cared for going dry and he was fairly certain neither of them made a habit of carrying anything on them.

 

Kougaiji caught on quickly, rolling his tongue up and panting lightly over his probing fingers before they were removed—leaving the youkai to press his face against the shiny wall tiles. He inched his feet apart more as the human repositioned himself to sink those wet fingers into him, curling and making him turn his head up with a low grunt. There wasn’t a whole lot of mercy going on, this preparation was simply to make the next part less difficult, and the blond wasted no time prodding at him until he could feel the body tensing under him.

 

Sanzo’s free hand nearly bruised the man’s hip as he gripped him, withdrawing from him and bringing that hand to his jaw, pulling him back from the wall long enough to work and free himself from his own restricting clothing. He didn’t undress any, just unzipped his own jeans and issued Kougaiji another command. “Spit,” he spoke, voice husky and laced with arousal. Kougaiji turned his head down, nearly licking the pale open palm—leaving a wet trail as he was deeply encouraged to do. At the moment, how much he complied was how enjoyable it would be for him—though the youkai bastard didn’t seem to mind the sting too much usually.

 

He himself prefer an easy entry and pulled his hand back to wrap his fingers around himself and work the liquid from his palm enough to confidently settle back into the original position he’d placed the youkai in. Shoving him back into the wall and nudging his leg against the inside of the other’s, he eased himself flush against him, insistently rocking his hips until the motion was fluid and he could firmly sink himself completely.

 

The noise from the youkai made Sanzo smirk. It was a low, aroused sound that had red hair dropped back as his head craned and Kougaiji turned his face up at the ceiling. The tanned hands against the wall were curling into fists and he couldn’t keep the receiving body from shifting with apparent need. However, he was setting the pace, and he reached to grip the safety bar with his hands—successfully trapping the youkai and giving him the leverage he needed to roll his hips and thrust up against him forcefully.

 

Against the wall, Kougaiji turned his cheek into the cold tile, staring blankly at nothing—his senses focused entirely on the fact that his human mate was actually doing this—actually pounding him against the wall in a public restroom. He bit back every needy noise he would probably make if they were at home—and would probably be making later when he got his second round of punishment. For the moment, his mouth hung open, sucking in breaths while he managed to get with the rhythm—moving back on the man who was shoving himself into him unapologetically. Despite being more content to let Kougaiji do what he wanted, when he did have these urges, Genjo knew to use him thoroughly, grabbing hips again and pulling him back so he could get that angle that seemed to work like a charm against the youkai.

 

A creak of a door alerted both of them that someone else had entered the bathroom. Immediately, Kougaiji held his breath and tried not to make considerable protests when Genjo stopped, still deep against him and leaned over him—face right by his neck. The easy graze of teeth against his neck made him clench his eyes shut and grip the safety bar tightly, listening intently for the sounds of the other person in the bathroom. He was silently begging them to leave, because with every suddenly affectionate, gentle nip, kiss and lick against neck, he was losing his control to keep quiet. Genjo was being nothing less than mean now, opening his mouth and sucking at the bronze skin, likely leaving marks behind.

 

Neither of them were moving for as long as the other person lingered in the restroom and Kougaiji was on the edge of verbal protests. Every subtle movement was stimulating nerves that had him ready to bargain with the devil to have the blond give it to him again. This was entirely too exciting. His suddenly eager mate couldn’t wait to get him home and it had become this, a filthy romp in the bar’s men’s room.

 

Now he just had to practice the art of silence—a skill he and Genjo had done well to successfully master when the kids still lived with them. This, however, was so much more than just keeping it down for the kids. There was another body no less than five feet from them, while he was being nailed against the wall—

 

The music barely covered the rumbling in his throat and Genjo pulled his head toward him with a firm grip on his jaw. A mouth covered his and he accepted it, letting the human’s teeth nip at his lip and slip his tongue into his mouth. He was silenced by that and he assumed that was the point, but the moment the third person in the room left, Genjo moved back—suddenly thrusting him hard enough to make him nearly try to dig fingernails into the tiles.

 

The blond’s muscles burned after a few minutes, but he didn’t stop as long as there was no one else in the bathroom. The opportunity to keep this going could be pulled from them again by another person coming in, so he was eager to see this little teasing bitch pounded until the noises that leaked out of him were enough arouse a release out of him as well.

 

Kougaiji panted hard against the wall, but the ex-priest hadn’t given him any reprieve since the moment he’d cornered him, set on getting in just the right position to watch the redhead nearly squirming against the safety bar and clenching his jaw tightly. Sanzo’s fingers pressed into his tense jaw and he continued to bite his neck lightly, leaving marks in his skin and kisses over those marks.

 

The warm body he was shoving himself up against was undeniably the most satisfying thing his brain would conjure at the moment and he felt every clench of Kougaiji’s body when he finally slid his hand around his hip and dipping it under the waistband of the youkai’s half pushed down pants—helping tip him over and get a heady moan to float off his tongue. He was certainly not far behind—the warm body tight around him drawing out what he came in here for. Some fucking reprieve from this man’s arousal stirring hips and sinful body.

 

For several long moments, they remained still against the wall—catching their breaths and remembering where they even were. They both felt filthy about it and it was a surprisingly satisfying feeling. Kougaiji chuckled against the wall first, and after, Sanzo joined him.

 

The human withdrew, satisfied for the moment, and he readjusted himself—zipping his pants back up and bringing his hands back to his partner’s hips to shift the waistband of his jeans to their proper location, reaching around to secure the button and zipper for him. After straightening them both out, he grabbed the youkai by the arm and turned him—leaning up against him from hip to chest, now face to face. He turned his head and caught him in a kiss, one that was eagerly accepted by a now slightly wavering redhead.

 

Leaning back, Sanzo just smirked—amethyst eyes meeting a matching pair. “That will teach you to tease me you dumb bastard.”

 

The redhead cocked a grin at him and tilted his head up, “I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson yet.”

 

With that, the human pulled back from him—not turning away from him, but still moving toward the door. He was going to give Kougaiji a moment to recollect himself before he came back to the bar. He was going to be at least that kind. For now. “Just wait until you get home, you piece of shit. I’m going to make you regret those devil hips of yours.”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Sanzo just shut the stall door behind him and reached into his back pocket for a cigarette—leaving the restroom without another glance spared back at his mate. He could almost hardly believe he’d just done that, but damned if he didn’t feel smug about it. Making his way back to the bar, he couldn’t quite wipe the shit eating grin off his face and he hailed the bartender over to get him something mild on the rocks. He didn’t need anything harsh—content to bask in his victory [and apparent danger euphoria of having sex with his partner in a public place].

 

“I thought you went home,” the bartender, Gojyo, delivered the drink with his usual small bantering. “I guess it’s not your bed time yet, hm old man?”

 

“I had to step out for a moment to take care of some business,” he flicked his cigarette into the ashtray provided by the familiar redhead behind the bar.

 

“Eh?”

 

After a few moments, Kougaiji emerged from the restroom and wobbled back toward the bar, getting himself back into focus and slipping into the seat next to Sanzo with ease. He shot a hazy glance over to the blond before he turned those amethyst eyes toward Gojyo and ordered something indulgent. While Gojyo complied easily to the order, it made him stop just before he mixed the drink and he stared between the two—taking in the self-satisfied look on Sanzo’s face and Kougaiji’s slightly drunk wobble, despite knowing that he hadn’t had nearly enough to drink to get that way yet—

 

“…You didn’t…” Gojyo blurted at Sanzo, turning eyes between the two of them, then looking in the direction of the restrooms. He was so quick to pick up on these things that it should have been considered a sixth sense, but he almost thought they were pranking him with it now— “Nuh uh.”

 

Sanzo just smirked at him, taking a sizable swig off his drink while his mate reached over and stole the lit cigarette from his hand, getting a deep drag off it before he returned it and exhaled it into the empty space between the two of them and their bartender friend.

 

“…You unbelieveable bastards.”


End file.
